Chuvas de Konoha
by RafinhaStoker
Summary: Yamanaka Ino estava trabalhando como de costume,na véspera do dia dos namorados,e ela estava entadiada quando um grande amigo resolve lhe fazer uma vizita. ShikaxIno Especial dia dos namorados Leiam e passem o tempo com essa fic. BY:Ichimaru Taty


YOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNA!

Bem essa é uma one short para o dia dos namorados,mas como não tenho namorado,vou dedicar aos meus amigos,(Rafael,Teppei,Renato,Minha Irmã,Lety,e a todos que me conhecem e as todas as pessoas queridas para mim)

Essa é uma fic InoXShika(Tava devendo para o Teppeiu.u)

**Título:Chuva de Konoha **

Resumo:Era véspera do dia dos nomorados.Yamanaka Ino estava meio que entediada,pois,o horário que vinha muitos clientes acabou,quando Nara Shikamaru resolve fazer uma vizita a ela...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chuva de Konoha**

Yamanaka Ino com seus 17 anos,estava entediadíssima por causa que depois de um certo horário,nenhum cliente entrara na sua floricultura,parece que este ano os rapazes preferiram dar algo que tenha mais "valor" á suas namoradas do que um buquê de rosas vermelhas ou um buquê de tulipas vermelhas,ou até orquídeas rosas ela montava os buquês na hora se for o caso das orquídeas,com direito á cartões e tudo,mas deram preferência ao chocolates,bijuterias e perfumes.

Trin(o sininho da loja xD)

Ino:Irasshai mase(comum sorriso no rosto)O que quer Naruto?(olhando o loirinho indeciso)Ah!Um buquê de rosas ou gérberas para a testuda será bom!

Naruto:Então vou seguir seu concelho e levar gérberas amarelas

Ino:Ah...Mas acabou gérberas amarelas acabaram...Quer levar gérberas rosas?

Naruto:Ah então pde ser

Ino:São 15 ryous.

Naruto:Ok.Brigado Ino

Ino:Brigada eu até mais Naruto.

Naruto:Até.

Ino se surpreendia como o Naruto podia mandar buquês todas as semanas,de como ele era atencioso com sua amiga,e fora assim desde que começaram o namoro de 1 ano.Ino começara a ficar com uma pontinha de inveja da amiga,mas foi interrompida do seus devaneios com uma visita inesperada.

Ino:Shikamaru!O que faz aqui?

Shikamaru:É problemático,mas vim fazer como um buquê de flores...Me dá aquelas ali então.(aponta para uma rosa vermelha e outra branca.)

Ino:Então um preguiçoso como você namorando???Vai nevar em pleno verão(no Japão essa estação é verão)

Shikamaru:Pois é...Ino-Problemática.

Ino sentiu um aperto no peito,não sabia o que era,por fim,finalizou com uma fita rosa,vermelha e branca,e entregou para o Shikamaru

Ino:São 19 ryous.

Shikamaru:Até mais problemática.

Ino:até preguiçoso.

Ino ficou ali,estática,se perguntando quem era a namorada do Shikamaru,mas logo se tocou que era a Temari,de Suna,obviamente era ela.Mas,logo após sua concluzão,ela teve de fechar a floricultura,tomou um banho relaxante,e logo pôs-se a dormir,tentando se esquecer do que ela passou por hoje um sentimento estranho que se despertou nela. Ao ouvir que o Shikamaru tinha uma namorada e ela seria(segundo as deduções dela)a Temari de Suna.

Noutro dia Ino acordou meio tristonha,mas logo teve de sair,tomar um ar fresco.Mas sua mãe dissera que era para esperar uma pessoa na praça antes de ir sair,Ino estranhara o pedido da sua mãe,mas resolveu obedecer,pois não faria quase nenhuma diferença.Eram 9 da manhã um dia nublado,prestes a chover,era como o humor da Ino,Triste,prestes a chorar,mesmo não sabendo o motivo,logo chegou á praça,e logo arregalou os olhos tentando acreditar na imagem que vira:era o Shikamaru,debaixo de uma árvore,e nesse instante,começou a chover,mas Ino não ligava,e queria saber por que o Shimamaru estava fazendo ali,e ainda por cima com aquele buquê que ela havia vendido a ele.

Shikamaru:Ino...

Ino:o que é Shika...(Shikamaru colocou o dedo indicador em cima do lábios da Ino,e logo começou a falar)

Shikamaru:Ino,Apezar de você ser preblemática,e te conhecer desde o berço,de te agüentar todos os dias interrompendo quando eu fico olhando o céu,AISHITERU,Ino,sua problemática.

Ino:...Eu também te amo!!Preguiçoso!(abraça Shikamaru e o beija como se não houvesse o amanhã.)

E os dois ficaram assim,nem se incomodaram,nessa chuva de Konoha,que dava um banho(xD) na cidade,aproveitando o resto do dia do dia dos namorados.

**!!!!!Owari!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bem,desculpa se tm alguém que for ler e for anti-InoxShika é que tava devendo uma fic com esse casal...e escolhi o dia dos namorados,e axa q eu iria dexar esse dia passar em branco??Eu nem loka faria isso!E faz 1 ano que eu descobri esse site e faz 9 meses que me tornei fic writer

Então espero que gostem!

T+

F  
U  
I  
!!


End file.
